aprendiendo a cocinar
by ahirusanlove
Summary: han pasado varios años e hikari y kei ya estan casados pero...dado que hikari es un desastre en la cocina ¿como haran para alimentarse?


-¡bien! ¡me esforzare!-decía una joven de largos cabellos negros, y ojos azules, mientras arremangaba su suéter y sonreía, contemplo la mesa con los ingredientes para la comida y se dispuso a cocinar

horas después...

conducía con una sonrisa, era su primer día en su nueva casa con hikari, había imaginado varias posibilidades de como seria recibido por su querida esposa, pero su predilecta era imaginar a hikari esperándolo en la entrada con una sonrisa y un beso, después cenarían y el descansaría de un largo día de trabajo

-estoy en casa-dijo con una sonrisa, pero al observar a su alrededor no supo que hacer: hikari estaba en la cocina, la cual se encontraba completamente destruida, su esposa se encontraba en el suelo con un aura depresiva alrededor, tenia la cara y el cabello lleno de comida, y al verlo, comenzó a llorar-¡hikari!-grito preocupado y se acerco a ella-¿estas bien?

-k..kei-sus ojos se habían vuelto espirales-yo solo quería preparar la cena, lo siento-agacho la cabeza con tristeza, takishima la abrazo e involuntariamente comenzó a reír-¿que sucede?

-debí imaginarlo

-¿eh?

-no te preocupes, yo cocinare hoy, ve a la sala-la joven le hizo caso, poco después takishima entro en la sala con una comida decente

-¡buen provecho!-dijeron al unisono

-"debería darme vergüenza ¿que clase de esposa soy?, mañana si haré una comida deliciosa"-pensó con determinación-"aunque no podre hacerlo sin ayuda de akira"

-¿hikari?

-¿que pasa?

-estas distraída

-yo...lo siento takishima, prometo hacer algo mejor mañana

-no te preocupes, pediré una cocinera de la casa de mi padre-hikari frunció los labios, cuando decidieron casarse, ambos acordaron no necesitar sirvientes, ya que su casa no seria tan grande y kei queria sentir que tenia una familia normal y no una llena de sirvientes como la de su infancia

-s...si

al día siguiente...

ding dong

-¿quien es?-contesto la voz de una sirvienta

-soy hikari-contesto apenada

-en un momento le abro-la gran reja se abrió e hikari se adentro en el jardín

-¡hikari!-grito una voz a lo lejos-¡hikari! ¡hikari!-sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba en los brazos de su querida amiga, no podía respirar bien-que gusto me da que me visites ¿como has estado? ¿ese malvado de kei te trata bien?

-si..akira...quisiera que me ayudaras a cocinar-con algo de pena le contó el incidente del día anterior

-esta bien te ayudare, en poco tiempo seras una excelente cocinera

-¡bien!-contesto con su característico animo

una semana después...

-no me rendiré, no me rendiré-decía hikari rechinando los dientes de frustración, la cocina de akira estaba prácticamente en ruinas, su amiga contemplaba la escena con un poco de miedo, pero se le ocurrio una idea

-hikari ¿porque quieres aprender a cocinar? kei ya contrato una cocinera

-para que kei sea feliz

-si quieres que kei disfrute de la comida, no tiene que quedar perfecta, debes hacerla con cariño

-¿eh?

-creí que lo habías entendido con el bento, kei nunca comió algo hecho con amor, supongo que le hacia ilusión el hecho de que cocinaras para el, y sin importar lo que sea, le parecera delicioso si esta hecho por ti-comento con aire pensativo, hikari la vio sorprendida

-pero no puedo hacerle cualquier comida

-no la hagas con esfuerzo sino con cariño, estoy segura que tendrás mejores resultado

-entiendo

horas mas tarde...

-¿esta segura señora?

-así es, lamento las molestias que te cause madeleine-sonrió

-no fue ninguna molestia, fue un placer servirle-hizo una inclinación con la cabeza y salio de la cocina

-bien, ahora...a preparar una rica cena-sonrió con ternura

al anochecer...

-estoy en casa-dijo con su habitual sonrisa

-bienvenido-hikari lo recibió con una sonrisa que deslumbro al joven-vamos a cenar

-si-minutos mas tarde, hikari comenzó a servir la cena

-¿y madeleine?

-esta en la cocina, hoy quise servirte yo

-de acuerdo-comenzó a comer y le sorprendió que no tuviera el mismo sabor monótono, era algo distinto, su esposa lo veía expectante-¿segura que fue madeleine quien lo preparo?

-si...¿porque?-comenzaba a preocuparse

-es que sabe...diferente, me parece mas delicioso

-¿de verdad?-sus ojos se volvieron estrellitas

-si

-¡lo logre!

-¿hikari?

-yo fui con quien lo prepare, akira tenia razón, tendre que agradecerle, aprenderé a preparar mas platillos, quizás algún día hasta te pueda retar

-no es necesario, estoy seguro de que cocinas mejor que yo

-necesito una cámara, finalmente dejare de ser señorita numero dos-comenzó a dar brincos de alegría

-desde hace mucho tu eres primer lugar en algo

-¿de verdad?-pregunto desconcertada tratando de recordar

-así es ¿quieres saber en que?-dijo abrazándola por la cintura

-¿eh? si

-eres el primer lugar en mi corazón-le dio un tierno beso en los labios e hikari se sonrojo

FIN

esta es de mis series favoritas y no pude evitar escrbir una historia, espero les guste


End file.
